simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ned Flanders
Nedward Flanders Jr., conocido como Ned Flanders, es el vecino pesado de los Simpson. Biografía Ned Flanders fue criado en Nueva York por dos nihilistas de la generación beat, llamados Mona Flanders y Ned Flanders. Es un hombre muy honrado y honesto. Su rechazo a la disciplina y su terrible crianza hicieron de la infancia de Ned un terror. Sus padres lo enviaron al psiquiatra doctor Foster para someterlo a un proceso experimental donde se sometió a ocho meses de paliza continua, tras el que suprimió toda su sensación de enfado y dio lugar a su habitual parloteo sin sentido en los momentos cuando estaba particularmente cerca de perder su temperamento, causando que Ned, sin saberlo, reprimiera su enfado. Es una persona bondadosa, sinceramente bienintencionado y una de las pocas personas de este tipo en Springfield. Aunque firmemente religioso, puede ser tímido y algo impetuoso. Es un cristiano devoto y sigue la Biblia estrictamente, tan literalmente como es posible y se conmociona fácilmente cuando ve puesto en duda cualquier punto de sus dogmas. Este hecho ocasiona que realice llamadas telefónicas frecuentes al Reverendo Lovejoy, quien se ha ido convirtiendo en una persona más frustrada e indiferente con Flanders. Habitualmente tiene bigote, lleva unas gafas gruesas y viste con un jersey verde, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos negros de marca FOX. Ned trabajó de dependiente en una industria farmaceútica la mayor parte de su vida adulta. Después de ahorrar la mayor parte de sus ganancias, decidió dejar su trabajo e invirtió los ahorros de su vida en una tienda en el centro comercial de Springfield llamado Leftorium, especializada en productos para personas zurdas. A pesar de su mansa apariencia externa, Ned esconde un físico excepcional, bien construido y muy bien dotado. En una ocasión Ned Flanders se convirtió en el director de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield después de que Seymour Skinner fuese expulsado, a pesar de que Ned carece de habilidad administrativa y experiencia como director. Ned ha cumplido los 60 años y su apariencia engañosamente juvenil se debe a su conformidad con los "¡vida sana, mascar minuciosamente y una dosis diaria de vitamina iglesia!" Ned es sumamente honesto y sincero para llevar a cabo las doctrinas cristianas de caridad, bondad y compasión. Con frecuencia le muestran haciendo el trabajo de voluntario y es rigurosamente honesto y recto, aún llegando a pasar un día entero siguiendo a un cliente del Leftorium para darle el cambio suplementario que había olvidado entregarle. También es un buen vecino de la familia Simpson, a la que con regularidad ofrece su ayuda. La amistad obstinada de Ned inspira la lealtad de los demás. Cuando su Leftorium parecía sobre el borde de bancarrota poco después de su inauguración, Homer organizó un rescate económico urgente con la ayuda de muchas personas en Springfield. Sin embargo, también incorpora muchos de los aspectos intolerantes de la derecha religiosa estadounidense. Ha demostrado ocasional antipatía e incluso burla hacia el Judaísmo, el Budismo, el Hinduismo y otras confesiones cristianas. Ha participado en "la marcha para la cura para la homosexualidad" y en el momento que descubre que Bart y Lisa Simpson no están bautizados, de inmediato decidió llevar a cabo la ceremonia él mismo (aunque sin éxito) sin su consentimiento. Ned Flanders es viudo de Maude, fallecida en el episodio "Alone Again, Natura-Diddily" de la undécima temporada en el que sufre una muerte prematura en un insólito accidente con un cañón de camisetas, dejando solo y apenado a Ned. Tiene dos hijos fruto de dicho matrimonio, Rod y Todd, que están sobreprotegidos y criados en un extremo y estricto clima de moralidad cristiana. Cuando todavía estaba casado con Maude, Ned se casa con Ginger, una camarera, mientras se encontraba borracho en Las Vegas. Ginger llegó a vivir con Ned y sus hijos durante un breve período tras la muerte de Maude en un episodio posterior, pero rápidamente se cansa de las personalidades enfermizamente dulces de los Flanders y huye. Ned también ha sido relacionado románticamente con una bella cantante de rock cristiano, Rachel Jordan, y con Sara Sloane, una estrella de cine. En las primeras temporadas de la serie, Homer Simpson aborrecía normalmente a Ned porque la familia, el trabajo, la salud y la auto-disciplina de Ned son de mayor calidad que la que podría esperar alcanzar Homer por sí mismo. Desde entonces Homer ha tenido una relación de amor-odio con Flanders, a veces siendo su mejor amigo y otras veces tratando a Flanders con absoluto desprecio. Homer parece sinceramente preocuparse por Ned, aún a pesar de expresar y actuar a menudo con sentimiento de aborrecimiento. Homer hoy en día parece considerar a Ned más como una molestia. Una de las primeras bromas consistía en que Marge Simpson consideraba a Flanders como un vecino perfecto y, por lo general, se pone de su parte en lugar de apoyar a su marido, lo que provoca el enfado de Homer. Ned siente una especial reverencia por The Beatles, remarcando a Homer: "Por supuesto que soy aficionado a The Beatles. ¡Ellos fueron más grandes que Jesús!", en referencia a un comentario controvertido de John Lennon ("Reconozcámoslo, somos más populares que Jesús"). Coleccionó muchos objetos relacionados con The Beatles, incluyendo cosechas de vino, refrescos con temas relacionados a Los Beatles, cabezas gigantes de Los Beatles, los trajes idénticos de la banda que usaron en el show de Ed Sullivan y un cartón de Yellow Submarine. Durante el curso de la serie, Ned fue representado como Dios o el Diablo. En "Treehouse of Horror IV", Ned tenía el rol del Diablo en el segmento "The Devil & Homer Simpson" (diciendo que "es siempre la persona que menos esperas") en el que el Ned ofrece a Homer una rosquilla a cambio de su alma. Luego en la serie, cuando Marge empieza a fantasear que es Eva y que Homer es Adán, Marge imagina que Ned es Dios. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * The call of the Simpsons. * The telltale head. * Dancin' Homer. * Dead putting society. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Bart gets hit by a car. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * The war of the Simpsons. * Stark raving dad. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Saturdays of thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Bart the lover. * Dog of death. * Brother, can you spare two dimes?. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Cape feare. * Homer loves Flanders. * Viva Ned Flanders. * Alone again, natura-diddily. * Pray anything. * A star is born-again. * All's fair in oven war. * Thank God It's doomsday. * Home away from Homer. * The girl who slept too little. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Yreehouse of horror XVI. * Bart has two mommies. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). * Mona leaves-a. * Sex pies and idiot scrapes. (Última Aparición).